The Elements
by urchingavroche
Summary: Jack Frost, Rapunzel, and Merida are all benders with their nonbending friend, Hiccup, they have to fight Pitch, Gothell and Red, (Along with his pet bear, Mor'du. But when a slight romance is struck within the group, anything could happen. And when the worst comes to worst, there could be a bloodbath that could effect the entire nation.
1. Chapter 1

Pitch black was sickened by the thought of Jack Frost.  
Pitch had felt full when he had struck fear into the hearts of children. The blithering idiots deserved it! He was believed in he was feared and it was amazing. He felt alive.  
Then the cold bastard Jack Frost came along and he was ruined.  
He was no longer feared, no longer believed in and it sucked.  
Then Jack got friends. a non-bender: Hiccup, an air-bender: Rapunzel, and a fire-bender: Merida.  
How dare he! The waterbender destroyed Pitch and played it like he dropped food. A small error that could easily be fixed.  
Of course, Pitch used his new friends against him.  
The fire-bender ganged with Gothell. Gothell had a very dark past. Trapped poor Rapunzel in a tower. Horrible for an airbender. It sounded so stuffy.  
There was even a huge, buff firebending man with striking red hair and beard. Then he pissed Gothell off and bam! He was a gigantic dragon forced to be at the bottom of a pit. Feared, loathed, and forced to cannibalism. Pitch liked Gothell's style. When Pitch gained up with the earth-bender, he forced her to turn Red back into the furious viking he once even had a pet bear. Snarling mean, and a vicious monster that could kill you with a look. Red had trained him, but had not tamed him, for even he tried to kill Red.  
Pitch knew he had made the perfect gang. And he would bring Jack and all of his snot-nosed friends to shame.  
_**  
Merida's POV**

Merida watched as the fire streamed out of her pale hand, she locked eyes with Jack Frost. Jack was one of her dear friends, she loved when they could train and she could beat the attractiveness out of him. Merida of course knew the attractiveness belonged to Hiccup. Even though both of them refused the truth, everyone knew. It was painfully obvious.  
Merida shot out the fire from her hand Jack retracted it with a stream of ice.  
Even if the attractiveness was hers, she knew that she would hate it if she did. She denied romance at the best.  
Jack shot a stream of water, while Merida was thinking, it caught her off guard. She felt a stinging slash in her shoulder. "Ow." She grunted. Jack had a smug grin cut into his pale face.  
"A'right, Jackie, y'think that was pretty clever, don't'cha?"  
Jack started to chuckle, nodding. "Honestly, yeah."  
"Okay, Jackie, I give you somethin' to laugh abowwt!" Merida said.  
Merida shot a stream of fire at him and Jack jumped up and splashed her with more water, it struck her other shoulder.  
"Erk..." Merida grunted.  
"Aw, come on, Red-head. Hit me with your best shot!" Jack said, leaning on his staff.  
Merida thought for a while and let out a long fire whip. She was sure it was going to strike Jack, but instead he turned it into ice. (Hiccup cheered, of course.)  
"I'll hit 'cha wit' somethin'..." Merida mumbled.

After training, they built a fire, they were on a camping trip because Rapunzel's mom thought she was inside too much (kinda ironic since the blonde had spent the first 18 years of her life in a tower) so the queen had forced her to spend a few days outside. Merida wasn't sure how long they'd been out there. At least 2 days. And they loved it. They started cooking some fish over a fire.  
Everyone's face was illuminated.  
Jack was sitting next to Hiccup. He let out a huge, fake, yawn and swung his arm onto Hiccup's shoulder. Pulling a smug smirk. Hiccup turned such a dark scarlet, he looked like a berry. He bit his fish nervously. Conscious of the arm on his shoulders. Hiccup had still been mourning from when Astrid left him. Out of the blue. Poor guy. It hit him like a bullet. He had no idea they were growing apart. But that happened 3 or 4 months ago, and it was about damn time when Hiccup and Jack hooked up.  
Merida elbowed Rapunzel, who was giggling behind her fish.  
Jack leaned in and Merida swore they were going to kiss. Hiccup sure did tense up but then Jack perked up. His hand slumping off Hiccup's shoulders, to everyone's dismay.  
"Did you guys see that?" Jack asked.  
Rapunzel deflated. "Oh, Jack, not again."  
"I swear I saw him! He looked right at me!"  
Merida shook her pale head. "Jackie, he's not real!"  
Jack looked at Merida. "He is too. He wants revenge. I know he does." Rapunzel rolled her eyes.  
"Jack, give it up." Rapunzel dismissed him with a shake of her head and bit into her fish.  
Jack shook his head.  
"I know he's real. He wants to destroy me. I know it."


	2. Chapter 2

J-R:This story is co-written with my cousin. Last chapter Pitch as supposed to be a firebender, but after some reconsideration we both decided it would be better if he was an earthbender, though he'll be more referred to as a sandbender. Sorry for any confusion.  
J-B: Cousin here. It took awhile for the two of us to really get together on this but I think it's coming along well. Hopefully between the two of us we can keep this story up. Many thanks to those of you who glanced at this story.  
Disclaimer: We do not own the characters. They belong to their respected sources and the bending goes to Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

Pitch snarled at himself. Did Jack have a bloody boyfriend?! Unacceptable. Of course, when he completely ruined the mood and thought he saw him, Pitch was highly amused. But not amused enough to let it slide. "Red!" He demanded through the snarl that seemed to be etched to his face. The extremely buff viking slammed into his dark throne. "What?!" he demanded. Pitch always knew that Red didn't like him and would rip out the Boogeyman's throat the first chance he got. To Pitch it was a fun game and to Red it was a struggle. "Tell me about this Henry fellow that the young guardian has taken an interest in." Red let out a deep snarl. "That quarter-of-a-viking twerp's name is Hiccup, and I have no desire to face him again." Pitch clicked his tongue loudly while shaking head. "Red, Red, Red... You seem to have forgotten that I can control you!" Pitch yelled. "IF YOU DON'T OBEY ME, I'LL HAVE GOTHRA TURN YOU INTO SOMETHING WORSE THAN A BLOODY DRAGON!" Red rolled his dark eyes at the being's difficulty with names. "'Gothra's' name is Gothell." Pitch smirked, "Oh, my apologies. Gothell would you come in here for a moment." Red jumped up. "No! I'm sorry!" Pitch smiled. "Yes Pitch?" Gothell called in a sing-song voice as she appeared from around the corner. Pitch looked at Gothell. "Never mind, dear. Our 'friend' here has come to senses." Gothell stared at Pitch and cast a long glance at Red. "Alright, then," Gothell said, disappearing around a corner. "Tell me everything you know about this Henry fellow," Pitch commanded, creating an image of the boy out of his dark stand.

Rolling his red eyes, the large viking stated, "The boy's name is Hiccup and he's the heir to the Hairy Hooligan tribe. He's about the size of fish bone, and messes up anything he touches, and can barely lift anything. However he's extremely clever and managed to befriend a Night Fury, one of the most deadliest dragons on this side of the planet. It was those two who managed to take me down back when I was the Red Death."  
Pitch's face let out a slight grin as he commented, "A great and powerful cursed dragon taken down by a skinny boy and his overgrown pet lizard." A sand image of a large dragon appeared next to the image of Hiccup flying on Toothless. The flying pair circled around the large dragon until their opponent disappeared in an explosion of sand. "I wouldn't say the boy made it out unharmed though," Red said, glaring at the dark being, "He managed to lose most of his left leg in the explosion." "Is that all you know about him?" Pitch asked, staring at his sand images. "That's all I care to know about him, really. Normally I would activate the 'Red Rage' and send the dragons to tear out the boy's remaining limbs, but there's something about him that breaks the 'Red Rage' spell on the dragons that come into contact with him." Pitch stared out into space, thinking about what he just heard. It scurried across Pitch's mind that Red might be fascinated by the dark man's ability with sand. Pitch was after all the only sandbender he knew.  
"We must find out more about Henry. He just might be the key to discovering this mess. And bringing an end to it." Pitch clenched his fist and sandy image of Hiccup slipped away. Off to the side Red stared at the man thinking, "It's Hiccup, you son of a half-troll."

* * *

Hiccup

The group had spent the rest of the night casually sitting by the fire telling tales about their misadventures and how they barely managed to get out alive.  
Merida was telling them about how she managed to take down Mor'du along with her mother, a very tough but gentle earthbender. The bear had her cornered and was about to swipe at her with his claws, but her mother had crushed the beast before it could deal the critical blow. However, it somehow managed to escape but hasn't bothered them since its defeat.  
Rapunzel also talked about how Gothell kept her looked in the tower, which felt rather suffocating since the blonde was an airbender. One day an earthbender named Flynn (literally) stumbled upon her tower and helped her escape from the old woman. They worked together to destroy the tower but they never found Gothell's remains.  
Jack lightly tightened his hold on Hiccup as the small boy talked about the day he shot down Toothless, freed him, and worked together to save his village from the Red Death. After that battle the village, made up of mostly nonbenders and a few firebenders, began to accept dragons onto the island and were getting along well with their old enemies.  
The final member, Jack, went on about how he spent most of his days spreading joy and fun to kids. After meeting with the Guardians however, he ended up joining up with them to take down Pitch, a skilled sandbender who struck a deal with an evil spirit in exchange for children's fears. The dark beings sand was no match for Jack's skilled waterbending and had been banished to the darkest corner of the earth.  
After that they settled in for the night, except for Jack who seemed tense as the shadows from the trees moved throughout the night. As the sun rose the next day, the whole group woke up fairly well.  
Merida decided to head to the other side of the island to train and Jack mentioned something about going to a large waterfall. Rapunzel left not too long afterwards to head toward some cliffs to see how the wind currents were, leaving the only nonbender of the group back at the campsite alone with his thoughts, which is never a really good idea.  
Hiccup's mind kept thinking about Jack and questions kept popping into his head about the pair's relationship. He wouldn't say they were really a couple but he couldn't deny that the waterbender brought out some strange feelings in him. Why did he put his arm around him? Not that he didn't like it but...  
The nonbender's thoughts were interrupted by Rapunzel walking back to the campsite, her long blonde hair tied up in a braid.  
"Hey, Rapunzel."  
"Hello, Hiccup. What'cha doin'? "  
"Oh noth-"  
Jack walked over and slumped his arm over Hiccup's shoulder. The skinny boy fumbled for a second but the waterbend helped keep him from falling."-ing..." Hiccup murmured.  
"Hey Jack, wanna train?" Rapunzel asked.  
Jack looked away from Hiccup to Rapunzel. "Yeah, sure. I guess we have to, considering..."  
Hiccup looked toward Jack with a confused stare. "Considering what?"  
"Well, I still have this feeling that Pitch may..." Jack began. The other two raised their eyebrows as he continued, "What I mean is, we should make sure we stay at the top of our game in case anything bad happens, you know?"  
Hiccup knew the boy was trying to hide something but he couldn't figure out what. Picking up Jack's arm, Hiccup said, "You guys go ahead and start training. I'll go look for Merida." Jack seemed a little sad about seeing the boy go, but quickly recovered before the other two could point it out. Instead, he simply said, "Alright just try not to fall off the island, okay?" Hiccup rolled his eyes at the comment and said a quick good-bye to Rapunzel before heading off to the firebender's location.  
He made it to a spacious clearing where Merida had put up a few dummies and was currently burning their heads off.  
"Hey, Merida?"  
Merida didn't hear him. She was too busy burning dummies.  
"Merida?"  
Nothing.  
"MERIDA!"  
Merida shot a stream of fire, nearly burning Hiccup's other leg. "Hey!" he yelped, scooting back a couple of feet, "I would rather keep the rest of my limbs attached to my body, thank you." "Sorry, Hiccup," Merida said, calming down before turning to the boy, "though y'should know it's ain't smart to sneak up on a firebender, especially when she be training." "How about I don't sneak up on a firebender and if I do, I'll make sure to have a bucket of water to cool her down," he added, letting out a large grin. The girl gave him a light punch on his arm, saying, "Don't get any ideas, Dragon boy. I drank the water off a ledge that only kings drink. Do not question me, eh?" Hiccup nodded. Stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking at the ground.  
Ever since the two boys had come in contact with one another, Hiccup had noticed that Jack seemed to always be thinking about something in the back of his mind. It had bothered him at first and after the boy's obvious nervousness last night about the shadows, Hiccup couldn't stop thinking about it."Do you think Jack's... hiding something?"  
Merida hesitated, noticing the boy's worried face, "Well, what'cha mean by.. hidin'?"  
"I mean, I think something's going on that I don't know about it."  
Merida glared at Hiccup.  
"It's just that, we're sort of dating now so we should be honest to each other, am I right?"  
"A course," she answered, knowing how long it took for the two to actually start coming to terms with their feelings for one another.  
"Then why isn't he?"  
"Who said he wasn't?"  
"Me!"  
Merida shook her head at the boy's worries. "Hicc, ya over-reactin'." Hiccup nodded solemnly, saying, "Maybe you're right."  
"Dis ya first boyfrien', isn't it?" "Well, Astrid and I were sort of together before..." Hiccup started, feeling his face blush a little at the thought of his old flame. "Exactly," Merida stated, soothing the boy with her voice, "For now, just calm down and trust that Jack will come to ya when he needs to." Hiccup sighed, "You know what? You're right. Jack has always been completely honest. I'm probably worrying about it over nothing."


End file.
